


Abby and Leah take on the universe

by Just_A_Queer_Formless_Blob



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Queer_Formless_Blob/pseuds/Just_A_Queer_Formless_Blob
Summary: Begins during Leah and Abby’s visit to New York. How will their lives continue? What does their future hold?





	1. New York, New York

Abby Suso

It’s finally April. Which means Leah and I are finally going to New York to visit Bram. Maybe we’ll get a glimpse of Simon as well. And maybe of Nick and Garrett too. I’m so excited. I hear the bell that marks the end of a class, for me the end of school for the summer. For Leah the end of Band practice. I love having a drummer girlfriend. She’s amazing. Her bands amazing. I look at myself at the mirror in Mr.Miller’s classroom. My dark dark brown hair is tied into two messy buns. It’s messy but it looks ok. I’m wearing a University of Georgia shirt and a purple hoodie jacket. Leah’s purple hoodie jacket that we bought 5 of for her, her band mates and...me.  Leah’s still as nerdy as ever. A total potterhead and still a fantastic artist and of course an amazing drummer. I love that. I’ve found a few hobbies of my own. I guess I was inspired by Simon’s fanfiction because now I’m absolutely obsessed with fanfiction and any other type of fiction. Leahs just as obsessed as I am although I may be a little bit more obsessed with writing them than she is. Leah is the only person who’s read my stories. Writing has totally changed me. Writing is also the thing that helped me come out to my parents. I actually wrote a fantasy/romance story which is based on my life. And in a chapter of that story Abigailethe came out to her family as bisexual. My mom and dad are totally supportive. I love my parents and my brother of course and Leah of course. I nod at myself I the mirror and head out and walk to Tom’s apartment where Leah and the band are practicing. I knock and Leah opens the door. She sees me and kisses me. 

“Hey!” Leah says smiling at me. “Hey” I say smiling at her and giving her another kiss. “We’re almost finished here, we’ll just try one more song before we can get out of here and catch our flight to New York. If that’s okay with you” Leah says smiling at me. “Only if you let me hang here and listen.” I say smiling at her. “Of course come in!” Leah says smiling at me. I smile and go in with her. Tom smiles and waves at me. I smile and wave back at him. “Hey Tom!” I say smiling at Tom who’s sitting on his couch with Victoria and Nodoka next to him. “Hey Abby!” Tom says waving at me. “Hey lady friend!” Victoria and Nodoka say waving at me. I smile and wave at them. Leah heads over to them and they get ready to begin. Leah starts on the drum and soon they’re playing a song. A song that I wrote the lyrics of.  Leah’s band is playing the song I wrote for Leah’s band to play and they’re actually playing it. My mouth flies to my face. “Oh my god” I mouth to no one in particular. After a while the song ends and Leah’s grinning at me. I run to her and kiss her. “Aww you two are so cute!” Tom says. We turn to him and he’s smiling at us. Leahs blushing and I kiss her on the cheek. “Thanks Tom” I say before giving Leah another kiss. “You actually played the song” I say smiling. “The song that you wrote” Leah says smiling at me. I kiss her again. Leah is awesome. I look at the time and see that we should get our suitcase and head to the airport. “Leah I think we should probably head back to our room, grab the stuff we’re taking to New York and  then head to the airport.” I say smiling at Leah. Leah smiles and says bye to her band mates. Then I take her hand and lace our fingers together. We run to our dorm building, grab our stuff and head to the airport. 

It’s a two hour plane ride  to New York. Luckily Leah downloaded a couple of series on her laptop and a couple of movies. We skip watch a couple of movies and binge watch a few series before we finally reach New York. “I can’t believe we’re actually here!” Leah says smiling at me. “I know” I say taking her hand in mine and getting out of my seat. Leah follows me and takes our suitcase. We run out of the plane and head to the exit. After a little while we finally reach the exit and we begin searching for Bram. After looking for a while we finally find him. He’s jumping, waving his arms in the air. Leah grabs my hand and we walk towards him. Bram sees us and smiles. Like it’s a really wide smile. “Oh my god you’re finally here!” Bram says smiling. We walk quicker and hug him once we reach him. “Oh my god!” Leah says grinning at him “How long has it been Abraham Greenfeld?”. “Too long!” Bram says hugging us tighter. “Oww Bram. Can’t breathe” Leah and I squeak unable to breathe. Bram let’s go of us and smiles. “Of course sorry!” He says chuckling “I mean I talk to Simon basically everyday and we visit every weekend but I haven’t sein  you guys in forever!”. “We know!” I say smiling at Bram. “Oh my god ummm let’s go to my dorg room I guess. Simon arrives tomorrow” Bram says smiling. “Can’t Wait!” Leah says smiling. “Me neither!” I say smiling. I wrap my arms around Leah and Bram’s shoulders . Then Bram, Leah and I walk out of the airport and grab a cab. 

After a while we reach Bram’s Dorm. It’s quite a cute place. No it’s adorable.  Beside the  front  door there’s a pin board filled with pictures. Some of them are of Bram and Simon and some of them are of Bram and other guys and girls. Then there’s a little common room and stairs leading upstairs. Bram leads us upstairs and lets us into his dorm room. “Umm my roommate has agreed to let you guys stay in my dorm room during the time that you guys are here. Simon too, but he’ll probably also be here sometimes” Bram says smiling at Leah and I. “Cool, can’t wait to meet some of Bram Greenfeld’s friends from NYU!” I say smiling. Then a fit looking guy walks into the room and sees Bram, Leah and I. “So I’m guessing these are our guests for the spring?” He asks Bram smiling. “Yes the other one comes tomorrow!” Bram says excitedly. “Cool can’t wait to see Simon...again” he says rolling his eyes. “Oh I forgot to introduce you to each other!” Bram says excitedly “Leah, Abby this is Michael. My roommate who only said okay to letting you stay here because his boyfriend lives right across from us and he’s barely here anyways. Michael these are Leah and Abby, friends from Creekwood. Cutest couple in the universe!”. Leah and I turn red and giggle. “Impossible you and Simon are the cutest couple in the universe” I say smiling at Bram. Then Michael chuckles too and shakes his head. “Impossible” He says shaking his head “you guys are all cute but Jeremy and I are the cutest couple ever”. “Jeremy?” I ask smiling. “My boyfriend” Michael says smiling. “No way!” I say my hand flying to her mouth “you guys are have the same name as  Jeremy and Michael from Be more chill only that you guys are actually boyfriends!”. “Yep Broadway couple goals” Michael says smiling. 

“So do you guys wanna just hang here or do you guys want to go around and explore New York?” Bram asks Leah and I smiling. Leah looks at me and smiles. “Now usually I’d be a indoor type of person but since this is a dorm room and I haven’t seen you in forever and we only have so many days in NYC...Let’s go out!” She says smiling at me. “OMG!” Bram says faking shock “Leah Burke wants to go out?!?!?” Leah chuckles and pushes Bram playfully. “Great that we’re going out!” I say smiling “guess who brought her Polaroid camera?”. I grin, open Leah and I’s suitcase and take out a Polaroid camera. “Fuck yes we’re definitely going around taking pictures!” Bram says smiling at me. Leah looks at me and smiles. I smile back at her. “Are you joining us?” Bram asks turning to Michael. “I’ll ask Jer if he maybe wants to go out” Michael says smiling. “Fine get out of here you lovesick fool!” Leah says chuckling and wrapping her arm around my shoulders. Michael sticks his tongue out at Leah before leaving. “I haven’t asked you guys how Athens is yet. How is it? What’s your life like?” Bram asks us smiling. I take Leah’s hand in mine and smile. “Athens is amazing. We’ve made our Dorm room our own already. You should come and visit us sometime.” I say smiling at Bram. “Yeah definitely!” Bram says smiling at us. “Come on let’s take a selfie!” I say gesturing for Bram to come and take a picture with me and Leah. He comes closer to us and I snap a picture of us. Just as I’m about to take a picture two photobombers appear. Michael and a guy I’m guessing is Jeremy. They pose and I snap a picture of all of us. Then I wait for the picture to appear. “Let’s go out !” I say smiling. So we do. Before we head completely out I put the picture of us on Bram’s wall. 


	2. Simon arrives

We go outside and and get tickets for the subway. “Where are we headed?” I ask Bram smiling. “Time square?” Bram asks me smiling. I look to Leah for approval. “Sure let’s!” Leah says smiling. Bram nods and we all head into the subway going to Time square. “Oh Leah ain’t haven’t even asked about your band how’s it going?” Bram asks smiling at Leah. “Woah you’re in a band?” Jeremy asks smiling. Leah looks to Jeremy and nods. “Yep!” Leah says smiling. “She’s awesome!” I say taking Leah’s hand in mine and smiling at her. “Stop it!” Leah says pushing me playfully. “Never” I say smiling at her “she’s amazing at drawing too”. “Oh my god you’d totally be my type if you were a boy!” Jeremy says chuckling. “Ha you wish!” Leah says smiling. Jeremy chuckles and Michael and Bram chuckle too. After a few stops we reach time square. We take a few pictures on my Polaroid camera. ”shall we go in?” Bram asks once we reach a gay bar. The 11th best gay bar in New York. I look at Leah who nods at me. “Usually I absolutely hate clubs, but sure let’s go in. I’ve never been to a gay bar before” she says smiling at me. I take her hand and kiss her knuckles. “Come dance with me?” I ask Leah once we’re inside. “Ummm no way I’m way too sober to dance with you!” Leah says grinning at me. “Come on please?” I ask making a puppy dog face. “Get me a drink and I’ll dance with you” Leah says smiling at me. “I’ll get us all drinks!” Jeremy says smiling and taking out his Id. We all follow Jeremy to the bar and he gets all drinks. For Michael and I he gets an oral fixation, for Leah he gets a Freudian sip, for Bram he gets a Mexican madness and for himself he gets a psychotic episode. 

 “Now will you dance with me?” I ask smiling at Leah once we’ve finished our drinks. Leah chuckles and nods. “Sure” she says smiling and taking my hand. I drag her to the dance floor and we start swaying to the music. After a minute Bram joins us. I snap a picture of us dancing using my Polaroid camera.“How’s NYU been?” I ask Bram once we’ve taken over 20 pictures. “It’s been great” Bram says smiling at us “and I still talk to Simon everyday, and we see each other in person a lot too so I would say our relationship is working out. But ummm yeah sometimes it’s hard doing long distance. But I’m happy we didn’t break up. And NYU is awesome” I smile at him and continue dancing. “That’s awesome” I tell Bram smiling and dancing. After one more song Michael and Jeremy join us on the dance floor. I take a few pictures of the five of us. I’m so excited to see Simon but I’m incredibly happy to be here in NYC with Bram Greenfeld, his college friends (Michael and Jeremy) and with my gorgeous girlfriend who I love very much. “Get me another drink?” I ask winking at Jeremy. “Why sure Madame!” Jeremy says winking at me “does anyone else want another drink?”. “Yes I do, the one Abby had!” Leah tells Jeremy smiling. “And I want the one Leah had!” I say smiling at Jeremy too. Jeremy nods and heads to the bar with Michael. “How’s your life in Athens?” Bram asks Leah and I smiling. I look at Leah and Leah looks at me. We smile. “It’s great” I say smiling at Bram. “Is that so?” Bram says smiling “Leah already told me that she’s enjoying sociology class but what about you Abby what classes do you enjoy?”. “Oh I’m taking Sociology too, it’s fun but then I also love anthropology so” I say swaying my hips to the music. We talk, take pictures and drink. Then we head back to Bram’s dorm room. We get ready for bed and we look disgustingly cute. We both have our hair tied in two messy buns and are both wearing our tie dye pajamas. Leah and I cuddle up on a mattress and fall asleep. 

The next day we’re...or I am woken up by a squeal. We get up and look at the door where the squeal came from and see Simon Spier. Bram squeals again and kisses him. “You’re early we were going to pick you up!” Bram says smiling. “I know but I wanted to surprise you” Simon tells Bram smiling at him. Bram squeals again and wraps his arms around Simon. Bram and Simon are seriously the cutest. After me and Leah of course. “Awwww” I say smiling at the sight of Bram and Simon. Simon looks at me and flashes me a smile. “Abby Suso as I live and breathe!” Simon says smiling at me and entangling himself from Bram’s arms. Leah awkes at the sound of Simon’s voice. Her body shoots up and her eyes land on Simon. She gets up and runs towards him. He smiles at Leah and almost falls when Leah wraps his arms around him. He smiles and hugs her tightly. I run to him as well and hug the both of them. Bram joins our group hug too. “Guys can’t breathe!” Simon squeaks chuckling. “Sorry” We all say pulling away from our group hug. “So have you guys already gone around New York?” Simon asks us, mostly Leah and I once he’s regained his breath. “Umm we just went to Time Square and this one convinced me to go to a gay bar” Leah says looking at me and smiling. “Awww you went to a gay bar without me?” Simon asks us pouting. “Don’t worry we can go back again” I say smiling at Simon. “Yeah but not today because I’m kinda exhausted from the bar crowd and the loud music last night” Leah says smiling at Simon sadly. “That’s okay we can go another night” Simon says flashing Leah a smile. 

Leah sighs in relief and smiles. “I may not want to go out clubbing tonight but we can still go out and go around NYC during the day” Leah says smiling at me, Simon and Bram. “Yeah that sounds like a good idea we could either go to Central Park, the Statue of Liberty, Coney Island or the metropolitan museum” Bram says giving us suggestions for where to go. “Ooooh can we go to Coney Island?” Simon asks squealing. I look at Leah who smiles at Simon. “Sure but afterwards we’re going to the Statue of Liberty.” Leah says smiling. Simon smiles at Leah and nods. Then I remember the pictures we took last night and show them to Simon. Then we get ready for an amazing day in New York. With My amazing girlfriend. And Simon Spier, and Bram. 


End file.
